A Flash of Wings
by TBHPOUAT
Summary: Set somewhere in Fallen. Cam decides to tell Luce the truth and take a chance that this lifetime will be different. Cam/Luce. Please Read and Review. Tell me your opinions.


_**Hi everyone. This is just a oneshot about Luce and Cam. Some things diverge a bit from the books and the characters but I hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review. Tell me what you think. Do you prefer Cam over Daniel? :)**_

"Why are you so interested anyway?" I asked, making the motion of flipping my once long hair back and finding only the remaining short hair left. It had been months and every time I was reminded of the fire in some small away, I grew tired and angry all over again.

"You just… you just seem like the religious type of girl." Cam leaned over a bit, getting closer. We were sat in the cemetery, the one place on this godforsaken campus we could escape the reds, leaning against a tall gravestone.

"Nope. Never been baptised, gone to Church, anything. The only religion to my parents is straight As."

His green eyes captured my own, drawing me in, bit by bit. He said nothing for a few minutes and if it had been anybody else, I would have gotten creeped out or at least uncomfortable but as it was, Cam made me feel safe, secure, even if we were sitting in a graveyard.

"There's something you have to know, Luce. I'm a-"

"No!" screamed Daniel Grigori, charging over from around a gravestone where he had obviously been lurking. "What are you doing?"

I jumped to my feet immediately, one hand curling into a fist. "What the heck!" I screamed back. "Were you spying on us? What's wrong with you?"

Daniel looked taken aback but that didn't stop him from turning his attention to Cam, overlooking me completely. The second hand curled into a fist. My blood boiled. "This is not your place, Briel," said Daniel, recomposing himself.

Cam gracefully climbed to his feet, stepping closer to me, and winding an arm around my shoulders. A feeling of safety and security came over me and I found that I really liked being this close to him. "Yes, it is, Grigori. It's time. She has to know. This life is different."

With these cryptic words, Cam led me away quickly, moving deeper into the cemetery and the woods that lay after it. I didn't protest, following him at his fast speed. But just as I thought the confrontation was over and Daniel would leave us alone, I felt a strong grip on my arm and I was suddenly pulled away from Cam, right into the awaiting arms of Daniel. I tried to twist away but his grip was too tight. What? He must be made of muscle. I even tried stamping on his foot, but it didn't seem to bother him.

"Let me go," I snapped, elbowing him in the side but whatever hit I landed, it didn't bother him. In fact, he seemed more amused. So, I went slack, falling back into him. He was too surprised to catch me and I went tumbling out of his arms onto the hard ground. I darted back to Cam. "What's wrong with you?" I demanded. "Ever heard of free will?"

Once more, he ignored me. "You can't tell her, Cam."

"I have to," repeated Cam. "Luce, we're-"

But he had no time to finish what the important thing he was trying to tell me because he was flung into a tree by Daniel with a blow of unnatural strength. The next thing I knew, Daniel had joined him and they were on the ground throwing punches and kicking and trying to get the upper hand. I watched in stunned awe, watching them roll and fight with unnatural strength and grace, before I realised I had to do _something_.

So, I did the only thing I could think of and I jumped in between them but the momentum of their throws flung me to the ground. I rolled over, stopping on my back. I didn't move for a minute, even though I was perfectly fine, but that was long enough for Cam to be by my side, putting a hand on my head and looking down at me with concerned eyes. Daniel was not too far behind, stopping at my other side, but he didn't touch me. I sat up by myself and looked up at Cam.

"Just tell me what you want to tell me."

"No! Cam – don't!"

"We're fallen, Luce."

After those words left Cam's mouth, they both stared at me as if they were waiting for something to happen. But whatever they were waiting for didn't happen. I locked eyes with Cam, noticing his eyes brighten with hope and happiness each second that passed.

"When you say fallen…" I trailed off.

"Cam!" said Daniel. "Don't push it."

Cam brushed him off. "Like fallen angels, Luce. We're the fallen. Me, Daniel, Gabbe, Roland…"

"Stop, Cam."

"Shut up, Daniel," I said, keeping my eyes locked with Cam's.

"You're fallen, too, Luce. Once the curse is broken, you'll be an angel again."

I took a step back. But Cam's eyes were so wide, so hopeful that I just wanted to believe him, believe that everything about fallen angels was the truth but just looking to my surroundings gave me the dose of reality I needed – I was standing just on the outskirts of a cemetery that was part of the campus of a reform school. Most of the students here were medicated, child criminals. I took another step back, then another and, when I saw them take a step towards me, I turned around and made a dash for it.

"Luce!" called Cam. "Wait."

"Look what you've done!" I heard Daniel snap.

I made it out of the cemetery and halfway to the dorms before I felt a hand on my arm and I was spun around, coming to a stop. I came face to face with Cam. Daniel was still standing where I had left him and he didn't look like he was planning to come any time soon.

"Just let me explain." he said. We were standing in plain view of the reds now, so I decided to let him explain. When I didn't move, he continued. "Those visions you get, the dreams – they're real. The ones of Daniel and you falling in love, over and over again. They all happened." He paused for a second before continuing with even more intensity. "And those shadows. Not only you can see them. They're real, okay? All of this is because, many millennia ago, Daniel chose his love of you over heaven and hell. You were cursed to die every seventeen years when he kissed you for the first time each life. But this life is different, I know it is."

"Cam-" I trailed off.

"Luce," he whispered, coming closer. "I've waited for you for such a long time. Every seventeen years, you walk into our lives, and walk out again not too long afterwards. I won't lie to you and tell you that you've ever felt something for me before – every lifetime you have chosen Grigori. But this life can be different. You don't have to die."

I looked over his shoulder at Daniel and could see that Daniel, even though he was far away, could hear every word. His face looked pained. But I could not imagine the love Cam described – a love so deep between Daniel and I that I would find my way back to him again and again and again. I could not reconcile this image with the one of Daniel flipping me off on my first day. That didn't speak to me of such a great love.

I met Cam's eyes once more but instead of the pretty green colour, I saw something else. I saw dozens of similar but different faces flash within his pupils – hundreds of thousands of places and era and lives that had all been mine and his and suddenly I believed him. He was telling the truth.

The last vision I saw reflected in his eyes was very personal – he was dressed simply, wearing grey clothes, but they were nothing compared to the magnificent wings that were holding him up in the sky – black and silver and white and red. They were absolutely beautiful.

I came back to myself soon after I saw that vision and looked at Cam in a whole new light. "Show me," I said. "Show me your wings. Let me fly with you."

His eyes lit up and he was leading me back through the cemetery, past Daniel, who stood there shock still, but I could care less. I may have loved him in a past life, but this life was not just a copy, it was different. Cam led me through the woods into a clearing, where we were finally alone.

He stood back, shedding his leather jacket and t-shirt, leaving him with a naked torso. I didn't hide my staring. It was obvious he knew he looked gorgeous and he wanted to flaunt it. With a large smile, that was more of a smirk, he extended his arms and large glistening wings unfurled. They were very long – maybe fifteen feet or so – and mostly black. I understood then that fallen angels had white wings, but not him. I didn't care about that either. I stepped closer, running my fingers along his wings. He closed his eyes, and let me continue. I returned to where he was standing after looking around his wings and wrapped my arms around him. His arms, in turn, wrapped around me, and, as if he could read my wishes, turned and, with a big rush of wind, took off. The rush of the wind, the intimacy of our intertwined bodies and the lightness of floating all combined to make this surreal.

"You're wings are beautiful," I whispered.

His eyes opened. "Luce," he said in the same low intimate tone. "I have to tell you something that has been true for hundreds of years."

I nodded, looking into his green eyes.

"I love you, Lucinda."

I leaned up, and in a whirl of wind and wings, I kissed him. He responded instantly, pulling my body impossibly closer in the air where we flew. I pulled back for a moment to reply. "I choose you," I told him. His smile lit up his whole face and I wasn't sure if I imagined it but his wings flashed white and then returned to their natural colour.

I leaned in to kiss him again.


End file.
